


Dwarven Beads

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet!Thorin, dwarven beads, dwarven braids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo admires Thorin's braids and beads.</p><p>(sorry this is really vague ahhh D: hahah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarven Beads

          Thorin and Bilbo were lying in bed. Thorin had his head on Bilbo's chest and wouldn't move, stating "It's far too early to do anything". 

          Although Bilbo disagreed, he was happily trapped under his dwarf. He was staring at the ceiling, running his fingers through Thorin's hair. His hand ran smoothly until it got stuck by his ear.

          "Mmph." Thorin mumbled.

          Bilbo gently lifted the braid from behind his ear. He ran his fingers over the bumps of the braid and rolled the bead between his fingers. 

          "Thorin." Bilbo said.

          Thorin grumbled in his neck.

          "Do these mean anything?" He inquired.

          Thorin opened an eye, looking at the bead Bilbo was inspecting.

          "The etchings are family sigils." Thorin replied.

          "So this is-"

          "Durin's sigil, indeed." He said, tucking his face back into the hobbit's neck.

          Bilbo stayed silent for a moment.

          "If a hobbit were to enter the line of Durin, would he have to wear a bead?" He asked.

          Thorin smiled. "Master Baggins, is this a proposal?" He poked.

          Bilbo blushed but his voice stayed steady. "I believe it could be, but also a genuine curiosity."

          Thorin chuckled and finally began to climb out of the bed, clad only in his undergarments. He held his hand out, and Bilbo took it, emerging from the bed also in his undergarments. He shivered.

          "You h-hairy dwarves living in this h-horribly freezing mountain." He complained.

          Thorin smiled and quickly wrapped the shaking hobbit in furs.

          "Better?" He asked.

          "Mmm." Bilbo snuggled into the furs. "Much."

          Thorin laughed and lead him to a gigantic mirror.

          "I thought you weren't one for vanity." Bilbo said.

          "How else would these braids look halfway decent?" He sassed, looking in the mirror. "It is true, I do loathe mirrors. However this one looks rather incredible with you in it."

          Bilbo smiled. Thorin grabbed the longest chunk of hair he could find and began to braid.

          "I didn't even think my hair could be braided." Bilbo commented.

          In a matter of seconds, Thorin had made a perfect braid, small and slender at the back of Bilbo's head. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small bead, which he attached to the end of the braid. Bilbo inspected it, twisting and turning in the mirror.  It had the same sigil as Thorin's. Thorin pressed his lips to the back of Bilbo's head and wrapped his arms around him. 

          "I think Durin would agree to have an adventurous and brave hobbit wear such a bead." He said.

          Bilbo turned around to kiss him.

          

          Looks like they had a wedding to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I have no idea what the beads are for (probably just fashion), but I saw this headcannon and wanted to do it :)


End file.
